tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Meat Your Maker" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- START -- 17:01 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes into the economy class section; Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is seen sitting on a bench while Team Victory sits on a bench opposite them* 17:01 <+Geoff|> Aw, man. I can't wait for today's challenge, guys! 17:01 <+Geoff|> It's gonna be so totally awesome. :3 17:01 <+Lindsay|> Totally. :D 17:01 <+Geoff|> You know, Lindsay, after we win... 17:02 <+Geoff|> You and me could celebrate our victory together on... a date? :) 17:02 <+Lindsay|> :o 17:02 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, wow! 17:02 <+Lindsay|> Well I mean I'd love to, it's just that I have a boyfriend back home. 17:02 <+Geoff|> Oh, come on, Lindsay. :@ 17:02 <+Geoff|> I AM your boyfriend! 17:03 <+Geoff|> It's me, Geoff! 17:03 <+Lindsay|> My name's Lindsay, silly, not Geoff. c: 17:03 <+Geoff|> *sigh* :( 17:03 * Alejandro_ narrows eyes at Lindsay. 17:03 <+Alejandro_> (conf) Poor, clueless Lindsay. I was up all night thinking of how I could make Lindsay remember Geoff, and suddenly, it hit me. You see, my uncle Julio is a world-famous hypnotist. Let's just say I picked up a LOT of tricks from him... some riskier than others. *snickers* 17:03 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Y'know, as much as I don't like the kid, I kinda feel for Noah. :/ 17:04 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: But on the other hand, now I can REALLY lead this team. 17:04 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Right guys?! 17:04 <+Harold|> Under new leadership, maybe. >_> 17:04 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: And what is THAT supposed to mean? 17:04 <+Harold|> It means Noah wasn't the only reason we lost. :@ 17:04 <+Harold|> (Conf): Ive had it with Leshawna! Not only is she the worst leader since Napoleon Bonaparte, shes totally out to get me ever since poor Noah got kicked off. Maybe this team needs a new captain, one with insanely wicked dance moves! :@ 17:05 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon in the first class cabin; Heather, Courtney, and Gwen are seen sitting on the sofa, reading magazines* 17:05 <@Heather13> You know, I've gotta say, I didn't expect us to win three challenges in a row. 17:05 <@Heather13> And four would be even BETTER. 17:05 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *scoffs* Yeah, but come on, guys. First class is great, but we've spent a week and a half here already. 17:05 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: You know what would really be fun? Losing for once! 17:06 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Uhhh, did someone reprogram your brain or is this just your way of making a joke? 17:06 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Just a thought. 17:06 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Winning still has its perks though, heh-heh. :B 17:06 <@Heather13> :o 17:06 <@Heather13> (conf) Courtney NOT obsessing over winning for once could be the CRAZIEST thing to ever happen on this show. If she's trying to sabotage the team to get Gwen booted off, I've gotta say... that's... kind of impressive. For Courtney, anyway. 17:07 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Sierra and Tyler sitting across from each other on the chairs* 17:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Tyler, honey bear. 17:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Why are you so glum today? :( 17:07 <+Tyler|> Please don't call me that. 17:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Oh, okay! 17:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Do you prefer Schnookums? :3 17:08 * Tyler| shudders. 17:08 <+Tyler|> Look, I'm just upset about Bridgette. What else is new? 17:08 <+Tyler|> I haven't spoken to her in days! 17:08 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Oh, Tyler, you don't need Bridgette! 17:08 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You have me! 17:08 <+Tyler|> *gulp* Uh, yeah... :s 17:09 <@Chris|Sierra> S: And the only reason you guys haven't spoken is because Team Amazon keeps winning. 17:09 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I mean, think about it, we're always in first class and her team won't stop losing. 17:09 <+Tyler|> Hey, you might be onto something there. 17:09 <+Tyler|> So if I make sure Team Chris wins, we can all be in loser class together! :D 17:09 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I don't know if I'd suggest THAT... no one in the history of the show has ever pulled off a successful self-sabotage. 17:09 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You'll surely get caught! 17:10 <+Tyler|> Not if I blame it on someone else! 17:10 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *walks by, texting on PDA* 17:10 <+Tyler|> Hmmm. *eyes Courtney* :D 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the contestants, Chris, and Chef standing atop a cold, snowy mountain in Germany* 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Welcome to Germany, contestants! *shivers* 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Brrrr, it's cold out! Too bad your ski jackets aren't being delivered until at LEAST challenge fifteen. xD 17:11 <+Geoff|> *gets closer to Lindsay to share warmth* 17:11 <+Lindsay|> Oh. Hi, Geoff! 17:11 <+Geoff|> Geoff? 17:11 <+Geoff|> Y... you remember my name? 17:11 <+Lindsay|> Sure I do! 17:11 <+Lindsay|> You're my boyfriend Geoff. We fell in love in season one and went to Paris together over the break. 17:12 <+Lindsay|> Duh! 17:12 * Lindsay| kisses Geoff on the cheek and skips away. 17:12 <+Geoff|> O_O" 17:12 <+Geoff|> DUDE! @Alejandro 17:12 <+Geoff|> :D 17:12 <+Alejandro_> *winks at Geoff* ;) 17:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Since you're in Germany, the home of over fifteen hundred species of sausage, today's challenge will be... MEATY! 17:13 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen pans over to three giant sausage grinders, each positioned by a giant heap of raw meat* 17:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Today, each team will be making a giant German sausage by shoveling meat into the grinder, pushing it down, and grinding the mixture out into an oversized sausage casing! 17:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: All without losing a finger or toe. :D 17:13 <@Duncan|> We're making sausages? 17:13 <@Duncan|> What kind of sicko comes up with these challenges, anyway? >~> 17:14 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Blame THIS sicko, Danger Boy. xD 17:14 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Team Amazon, as your reward for winning our New York carriage race, our new intern BLAINELEY will be helping you shovel sausages! 17:14 <+Blaineley|> *walks out, holding a mop and glares at Chris* 17:14 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Wait, why is Blaineley one of your interns? 17:14 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Better question is, WHY isn't she wearing the interns' outfit I gave her? :@ 17:14 <+Blaineley|> You think I'd be caught dead wearing THAT unfashionable thing? 17:15 <+Blaineley|> No way! It's bad enough you're making me sleep in the cargo hold. >.> 17:15 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: I don't get it. Isn't she famous? :| 17:15 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: What happened to her interview? 17:15 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Turns out that "interview" was actually a meeting with one of Celebrity Manhunt's producers. 17:15 <@Chris|Sierra> C: They're FIRING Blaineley, in favor of someone cooler AND younger! xD 17:15 <@Chris|Sierra> C: So she'll be working towards her celeb status here, as an unpaid intern on Global Drama. Got it? 17:16 <@Chris|Sierra> C: After you've finished packing your sausage, use it as a vehicle to make your way down the hill. 17:16 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Then, part two BEGINS! c: 17:16 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: (conf) This has got to be the most disgusting challenge YET. At least no one on my team is STUPID enough to risk their life shoveling meat into that grinder... maybe we can actually lose for once! And as soon as Gwen's gone, we can get right back to winning. Promise. :D 17:16 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM CHRIS -- 17:16 <+Geoff|> Well guys, it's time to start packing! 17:16 <+Geoff|> *throws everyone a shovel* 17:17 * Alejandro_ barfs in mouth. 17:17 * Alejandro_ swallows vomit. 17:17 <+Alejandro_> Uhhh, is it necessary for ALL of us to shovel the meat? 17:17 <@Duncan|> That's normally what TEAM challenges are, Alejandro. >~> 17:17 <+Alejandro_> True, but Chris DID say there was a challenge two. 17:17 <+Alejandro_> I suggest saving our efforts until invincibility is on the line. 17:18 <+Alejandro_> We don't want to tire ourselves out before the REAL challenge, right? 17:18 <@Justin|> Sounds like someone's just trying to get out of shoveling meat. :@ 17:18 <+Alejandro_> Oh, forget it. I apologize, team. My idea wasn't thought out well enough. 17:18 <+Alejandro_> I mean, who on Earth would possibly be brave enough to shovel all that meat into that old, junky grinder? 17:18 <@Justin|> Hey, I'm brave! :@ 17:18 <+Alejandro_> Then prove it. 17:19 * Alejandro_ tosses Justin his shovel. 17:19 * Justin| catches it. 17:19 <@Justin|> Wait. But what if this ruins my perfectly toned biceps? :/ 17:19 <+Alejandro_> Uh. 17:19 <+Alejandro_> Shoveling's... 17:19 <+Alejandro_> Good for your skin? 17:20 <@Justin|> :o 17:20 * Justin| begins shoveling the meat into the grinder determinedly. 17:20 * Alejandro_ smirks. 17:20 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM AMAZON -- 17:20 * Heather13 shovels the raw meat. 17:20 <@Heather13> Well, I, for one, think it's RIDICULOUS that our "supreme advantage" - i.e BLAINELEY - isn't even DOING anything! 17:21 <@Heather13> Courtney, you're gonna need to take her place. 17:21 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: No way, I can't! I'm allergic to sausages. 17:21 <@Heather13> You WHAT? >.> 17:21 <+Tyler|> Uh, uh, me too! :| 17:21 <+Tyler|> Guess Courtney and I'll just have to sit this one out! :D 17:21 <@Heather13> Sit out?! HELLO? 17:22 <@Heather13> This is a TEAM. We can't win if only three of us are doing the work! 17:22 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Make that two. There's no way I'm doing this. 17:22 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *walks off* 17:22 <@Heather13> So, I've got to shovel ALL this meat by MYSELF? 17:22 <@Heather13> That's TOTALLY unfair! 17:23 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Oh, don't worry, Heather! 17:23 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I'll help you. :3 17:23 <@Chris|Sierra> S: But first, let me tell you a story about how I became president of my fourth Global Drama fan blog! 17:23 * Heather13 groans. 17:23 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM CHRIS -- 17:23 <+Alejandro_> I've gotta say, Justin. 17:24 <+Alejandro_> I'm impressed. You packed this entire sausage. 17:24 <+Alejandro_> Now, to ride it to victory! 17:24 <+Alejandro_> Everyone hop on! :D 17:24 * Justin| hops on the sausage. 17:24 <+Geoff|> *gets on the sausage* :) 17:24 <@Duncan|> Hold on a sec. 17:25 <@Duncan|> Gotta make sure Team Amazon doesn't lose. 17:25 <+Geoff|> Uh, why? 17:25 <@Duncan|> You seeing the amount of help Heather's getting? 17:25 <@Duncan|> Not like I care about HER feelings, but if their team winds up at elimination, Gwen could be the one getting the shaft. >~> 17:25 <@Duncan|> Here. 17:25 * Duncan| picks up a rock and tosses it into Team Victory's grinder. 17:26 <@Duncan|> That oughta keep em safe. 17:26 <@Duncan|> All right, let's move! 17:26 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM VICTORY -- 17:26 <+Cody|> Okay, it looks like our sausage is almost done! :D 17:26 <+Bridgette> Finally. My arms are seriously aching after all that shoveling. 17:26 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Aw yeah baby! 17:27 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Team Victorys about to take first place! Maybe our luck is finally startin to turn around. 17:27 <@Chris|Sierra> *grinder suddenly begins shaking, short-circuits, and collapses* 17:27 <+Harold|> :o 17:27 <+Bridgette> What the- 17:27 <+Cody|> Huh? How did that happen? 17:27 <@Chris|Sierra> *grinder spits out Duncan's rock at Bridgette* 17:28 <+Bridgette> *Catches it* I think I just found out. :s 17:28 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Oh s***.... 17:28 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: We're in trouble, y'all :s 17:28 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM AMAZON -- 17:28 <@Heather13> ALRIGHT, everyone, it's done! 17:28 <@Heather13> Let's just hop on and hope we aren't LAST PLACE. 17:29 <+Tyler|> Great job Heather. 17:29 <+Tyler|> Sure would be a shame if someone... 17:29 <+Tyler|> ATE THE ENTIRE THING! 17:29 * Tyler| bites the sausage 17:29 <@Heather13> Okay, that is SO not funny. >.> 17:29 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Heather, we were supposed to lose- 17:30 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I mean, how did you pack that ENTIRE thing? 17:30 <+Tyler|> *chokes on raw meat in background and faints* 17:30 <@Heather13> I have my ways. Can we get on the sausage now? @Courtney 17:30 <@Chris|Sierra> S: (conf) The dynamic on Team Amazon is sooo interesting, I love it! Courtney's been trying to get Gwen voted off since the first episode... meanwhile, Gwen's targeting Heather and Heather totally has it out for Courtney. *sigh* It's like a triangle of hate. <3 17:31 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the bottom of the mountain* 17:31 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And in first place... 17:31 * Alejandro_ and his team drive past the finish line on their sausage. 17:31 <@Chris|Sierra> C: TEAM ME! 17:31 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Followed by... 17:31 * Heather13 crosses the line on her sausage with Team Amazon. 17:32 <@Chris|Sierra> C: TEAM AMAZON! 17:32 <+Bridgette> *Sadly walks across the finish line with the rest of her team* 17:32 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... Leaving Team Victory in last place. 17:32 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Wow, not even a sausage, guys? REALLY? >.> 17:32 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: :@ SOMEONE THREW A ROCK IN THE GRINDER! 17:33 <+Alejandro_> I must apologize for that, Leshawna. 17:33 <+Alejandro_> I assure you, it was Duncan's idea, not mine. 17:33 <@Duncan|> My bad. ;) 17:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: :o 17:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: YOU did that? 17:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Aw man. That was NOT cool dude! :@ 17:34 <@Duncan|> As if any of you wouldn't do the same. >~> 17:34 <@Duncan|> Now can we get on with the challenge please? 17:34 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Good call. Contestants, for the second part of today's competition, you must all learn and perform a traditional German dance in front of Chef and I. 17:34 <@Chris|Sierra> C: The mats are rigged to deliver a hilarious and PAINFUL jolt every time one of you missteps, OR I need a laugh. :3 17:34 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Last team standing wins! 17:35 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: And whose teaching us to dance? 17:35 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: We dont know anything about German culture. 17:35 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Leave that to our newest intern Blaineley! c: 17:35 <+Blaineley|> WHAT?! 17:35 <+Blaineley|> But- 17:35 <@Chris|Sierra> C: It's in your contract, dudette. 17:36 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Plus, I'm not paying you to complain. 17:36 <+Blaineley|> You're not paying me at ALL. :@ 17:36 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Oh yeah. Forgot about that. *snicker* 17:36 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the contestants standing on their platforms* 17:36 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay, now that you've learned the steps, time to shake your hips all the way to invincibility! 17:36 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Ready, set, and... GO!! 17:37 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Alejandro and Cody dancing on their platform* 17:37 * Alejandro_ dances. 17:37 <+Cody|> *dancing* 17:37 <+Alejandro_> So, my friend, tell me. How's Team Victory getting along? 17:37 <+Cody|> Pretty well, actually! How's Team Chris? 17:37 <+Alejandro_> Excellent. 17:38 <+Alejandro_> As a matter of fact, we plan to win this next challenge! :) 17:38 <+Cody|> Really? Cool! 17:38 <+Cody|> So do we! 17:38 <+Alejandro_> Hahaha... 17:38 <+Alejandro_> I'm afraid that won't be possible! :D 17:38 * Alejandro_ turns around and kicks Cody hard in the gut. 17:39 <+Cody|> WHOA! *falls off platform* 17:39 * Alejandro_ snickers evilly. 17:39 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Heather and DJ dancing on their platform* 17:39 * Heather13 tries to look behind DJ but is constantly blocked by his stature. 17:39 <@Heather13> Quit moving already, I'm trying to watch Courtney! 17:39 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Sorry, thats kind of what the challenge is! :| 17:40 <@Heather13> TOO BAD! If Courtney's throwing the game, that means our team is going to lose and I can't have that happen. 17:40 <@Heather13> So STOP obstructing my view and stay still. :@ 17:40 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Whoa. No need to yell, I'll get off 17:40 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: *TRIPS AND KNOCKS HEATHER OFF* 17:40 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: OOPS 17:40 <@Heather13> Ahhhhh!! 17:41 * Heather13 falls off platform. 17:41 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: :o 17:41 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: That was an accident I swear! 17:41 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: (conf) As unintentional as that was, it actually..felt kinda good to knock Heather off the platform.... *nervous chuckle* :s 17:41 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Duncan and Gwen dancing on their platform* 17:41 <@Duncan|> I can't believe I'm dancing on national television! 17:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Me neither. :s 17:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: So what have you been up to the past few days? 17:42 <@Duncan|> Not much. I'm surrounded by morons as usual, but that's nothing new. 17:42 <@Duncan|> New guy seems cool. 17:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: He does. 17:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Not sure about Sierra, though. 17:43 <@Duncan|> Pffft, Sierra? If I were you, I'd be keeping an eye out for Courtney. 17:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: No, she's... been really sick lately. 17:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: It started as soon as she got near those sausages she's allergic to. 17:43 <@Duncan|> Allergic? :@ 17:43 <@Duncan|> She's not allergic to sausages! 17:44 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: What did you just say? 17:44 <@Duncan|> Seriously, trust me. On our first date, she ate like, four hot dogs. 17:44 <@Duncan|> And I had to pay for all of them. :@ 17:44 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: So, she LIED to the team? 17:44 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: UGH! 17:45 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: She's totally doing this to try and get me voted off! 17:45 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Well, TWO can play at that game! 17:45 <@Duncan|> Wait, what? :| 17:45 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Elimination, here I come! 17:45 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *throws self off platform* 17:45 <@Duncan|> NO! 17:46 <@Duncan|> *facepalms* 17:46 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: (conf) If Courtney thinks she can pull the wool over my eyes and stab ME in the back, I'll turn right around and stab HER in the back. All I need to do is convince Sierra, and Courtney's gone! *snickers* 17:46 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes back over to Chris* 17:46 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay! 17:46 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And with that, it looks like everyone except Alejandro has been knocked off the platform. 17:46 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Meaning the winners of today's challenge are... 17:47 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... TEAM CHRIS IS REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HOT! 17:47 * Tyler| vomits again. 17:47 <@Chris|Sierra> C: But in order to select a loser, there's still one last tiebreaker challenge between Team Amazon and Team Victory. 17:47 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *giggle* How funny would it be if Bridgette and Tyler were the two nominees for today's tiebreaker? 17:47 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Just like the gold challenge from season one! xD 17:47 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... BRIDGETTE AND TYLER!!! 17:48 <+Cody|> :| 17:48 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: :o 17:48 <+Bridgette> Wh-What!? *Nervously gulps* 17:48 <+Tyler|> Ookie dokey arti-chokey! Heeeheehee! :D 17:48 <+Tyler|> (conf) I'll admit...looking back at today...I may have been a little loopy. That raw meat really messed with my brain man. :( 17:48 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Bridgette and Tyler standing on their platform* 17:49 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Come on Bridgette, you can do this! You did it last time. 17:49 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *crosses fingers* Lose, lose... 17:49 <@Heather13> WHAT?! 17:49 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :o 17:49 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oops! That was out loud, wasn't it? 17:49 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: HA! I knew you were trying to sabotage the team. :@ @Courtney 17:50 <@Heather13> SABOTAGING THE TEAM?! 17:50 <@Heather13> You two have been TRYING to lose? 17:50 * Tyler| looks at Bridgette, but his brain makes her look and sound like Cody. 17:50 <+Bridgette> Are you okay sweetie? 17:50 <+Bridgette> You look kind of weird. 17:50 <+Tyler|> You're not my sweetie CODY! There is no way I'm losing the contest to YOU, especially after you stole my girlfriend! 17:51 <+Tyler|> AHHHHH!!! 17:51 <+Tyler|> *tackles Bridgette off of platform* 17:51 <@Heather13> :o 17:51 <+Bridgette> *Falls* 17:51 <+Bridgette> Ouch! 17:51 <+Bridgette> (Conf) What's up with Tyler today? I didn't even try to fight back. I couldn't let him lose, Cody is someone who means too much to me...I mean Tyler! I said Tyler. *nervous chuckle* 17:52 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Wow! 17:52 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Don't know what happened there, but instead of dancing, Tyler WRESTLED his girlfriend off the platform. 17:52 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And while I'd normally say that's against the rules... 17:52 <@Chris|Sierra> C: The first contestant to TECHNICALLY touch the ground was Bridgette, meaning the losers of this challenge are... 17:52 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... TEAM VICTORY! 17:52 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: NO! 17:53 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Aw man. 17:53 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! 17:53 <@Heather13> Ha! SUCK IT, LESHAWNA. 17:53 <@Heather13> We are SAFE. AGAIN! :3 17:53 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: WHAT YOU SAY TO ME WITH YO FAKE GRILL?! 17:53 <@Heather13> :o 17:54 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Oh, this oughta be good. 17:54 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: RAHHH! *LUNGES AT HER*' 17:54 <@Heather13> Ahhh! 17:54 * Heather13 is tackled by Leshawna. 17:54 <@Heather13> (conf) *appears in the confessional holding an ice pack over her black eye* ... >.> 17:54 <@Chris|Sierra> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 17:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay! Looks like you guys lost another challenge, meaning... one of you is going home. 17:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. Tonight, barf bags filled with airline issue peanuts go to the following players. 17:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Cody! 17:55 <+Cody|> Woohoo! *Catches* 17:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Bridgette! 17:55 <+Bridgette> *Catches* 17:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And... DJ! 17:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: The next contestant I call will be safe for tonight. The other must take the Drop of Shame. 17:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Harold, Leshawna. Who's it gonna be? 17:56 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *glares at Harold* 17:56 <+Harold|> <_< 17:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... LESHAWNA! 17:57 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: YES! 17:57 <+Harold|> What!? :o 17:57 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Sorry Harold, thats what you get for messin with a REAL captain. ;) 17:57 <+Harold|> Fine, whatever. 17:57 <+Harold|> Let her control you. See if I care. But don't say I didn't warn you. :@ 17:58 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: I am a MUCH better team leader then you and this just PROVES it. 17:58 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: See ya string bean. ;) 17:58 <+Harold|> Whatever, enjoy your losing streak. >_> 17:58 * Harold|hops out of the plane. 17:58 <+Harold|> WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA! 17:58 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And with that, we're down to four on Team Loser Victory! 17:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Maybe one day they'll win a challenge. Who knows? :p 17:59 <+Cody|> We will. Just wait and see! :@ 17:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Yeah. Whatever you say, man. 17:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: In the meantime, watch all-new episodes every week, same place, same time... 17:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Right here on GLOBAL! DRAMA!!! 18:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- END -- M M M